Hamilton FanFiction: I Need Your Love
by x.lorraine.x
Summary: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading by the way! I'm new to but, I'm not new to writing! please enjoy my story, much more to come! Luv ya!


Chapter 1: Unforgettable Night.

"Angelica!" Exclaimed Eliza "That corset is too tight!"

"Eliza, we are looking for a husband tonight, don't you remember? This ball is are chance, now stop being a brat!" Angelica said with a stern voice.

Eliza groaned "Fine..."

Angelica finally tightened the corset to her desire.

"Beautiful." Exclaimed Angelica.

"I can't breathe..." Eliza mumbled

"Oh goodness! Stop being over dramatic! Its fine, you look stunning." Angelica said.

"Thanks, I suppose." Eliza said.

Eliza walked over to her vanity and rested her elbows down on the table, she brushed out her long brown locks, and applied some makeup to her bare face. She was frustrated, she couldn't get her hair ribbon how she wanted it.

"Ugh!" Yelled Eliza "I don't need this! I don't want to go anymore!"

Angelica turned around to look at her sister.

"Now you listen up young lady! There are going to be important people at this ball, so you're going, is that clear?" Angelica said sharply.

Eliza looked over at her with sarcastic eyes.

"Fine! Fix my hair please." Eliza said.

Angelica walked over to her vanity and started to fix up Eliza's hair, nice and neat.

"There." Angelica said "Is that any better?" She sighed.

Eliza looked in the mirror and her face lit up, she smiled "Yes it is! Thank you Angelica." Eliza said happily.

Angelica smiled back at her sister to "Anytime dear, the ball is starting soon." Angelica said "We should head downstairs."

Eliza nodded happily as she took her sisters hand in hers. Eliza rushed downstairs, forgetting about her sister.

"Whoops! Sorry Angelica." Eliza rubbed her neck "I just got- exited." Eliza chuckled.

Angelica gracefully walked down the stairs to meet her sister.

"It's quite alright Eliza." Angelica patted Eliza's head. "The guests should be arriving any moment now." Angelica said with glee.

Sooner or later the guests started to show...

Eliza was happily dancing with her sister, then all of a sudden when her sister spun her round, her eyes locked on the man with the hair slicked back into a ponytail, Eliza stopped.

"Are you alright dear?" Angelica asked.

Eliza just stared at the man. Admiring his beautiful eyes.

"Eliza!?" Angelica said waving her hand in front of Eliza's face.

Eliza snapped out of it

"Uh, yes Angelica?" Eliza asked

"I called your name over 3 times, what are you looking at-"

Angelica looked at Eliza's eyes, then looked at where Eliza was looking, Angelica was aware of the situation now.

"Ah, I see. Well? Go speak to him." Angelica gave Eliza a small push.

"I- Alright, fine..." Eliza quickly fixed her hair, brushed out her dress, and fixed her posture. Eliza walked over to the handsome man.

Eliza cleared her throat "Hello." Eliza said nervously

Alexander looked up at the beautiful woman in his presence. "Why hello, may I ask your name?"

"Elizabeth Schuyler but please, call me Eliza." She smiled

"Hello, Eliza. I'm Alexander." He smiled

Eliza's eyes widened. "Alexander... Hamilton?" Eliza asked

"Why, yes that would be me." Alexander said.

Eliza bowed. "Thank you for all your service." Eliza smiled at Alexander.

Alexander smiled back at Eliza "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it, Eliza." Alexander took Eliza's hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly.

Eliza smiled brightly "Care to dance Alexander?" Eliza asked.

Alexander's face lit up with joy as he intertwined his fingers with Eliza's.

Eliza happily walked to the center of the room, she rested her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth.

"This night is just, perfect." Eliza said.

"It's perfect because for me because, I'm with you." Alexander said

Eliza looked up at Alexander, she smiled softly.

"Will I see you again?" Eliza asked

"Of course you will Eliza, I will write to you every day until I get the chance to see your beautiful face again." Alexander said.

Eliza slightly blushed at what Alexander had just said to her.

"I will write back every time I receive a letter, then when I see you again, we will make the most of it Eliza."

"Alexander, you have made my night unforgettable, I will miss you dearly." Eliza gave him a soft smile

"We will be together soon Eliza, like I said, I'll write to you every day."

"Pardon me if this is to forward of me but, you mean a lot too me Alexander..." Eliza locked her eyes with his

Alexander caressed Eliza's cheeks, kissing her temple. "It's not to forward at all, you mean a lot to me too." Alexander smiled kissing her temple once more

Eliza couldn't help but blush, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and smile as she did so "You know how to swoon a women Alexander." Eliza chuckled

"I wouldn't want any other women but you, Elizabeth." Alexander blushed.

Eliza looked up at him "It's Eliza you dork." She chuckled and tapped his nose, she glanced at the clock and sighed, people were starting to leave.

"I'll be with you soon Eliza, don't worry.." he gave her a reassuring smile as he gave her a light, but passionate kiss on the lips, he waved to her and turned his feet, heading towards the exit.

'Just like that, he's gone' Eliza thought but she let that thought leave her mind, she knew he loved her, and she knew that she loved him.


End file.
